


Let's Read!

by Claire_Cho



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cho/pseuds/Claire_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Kyuhyun's first day in preschool. The school looked really nice and the teachers are really kind. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Read!

****A little boy holding his mother's hand was walking with little steps on the pavement, the roof from a decent looking building he dreaded came into view and he tightened his hold on his mommy's hand, trying to hide behind the woman with a kind face.  
  
"Come on, Kyuhyun," his mother smiled and ruffled her son's brown curly locks as they reached the school gate.  
  
"I don't want to go to school. I want to be with mommy!" Kyuhyun shook his head furiously and looked at his mother with kicked puppy eyes.  
  
His mother sighed and squatted in front of his dejected son. "You will be fine. You can make new friends and the teachers here are nice. Mommy promise to pick you up at one, alright?"  
  
"I don't need them! I only need mommy!" Kyuhyun started to sob and he wiped his tears with his uniform sleeve.  
  
Kyuhyun's sobs seemed to alert everyone around them as a lot of children and their parents looked at the crying boy and his mother's direction, although there were some other children that cried about leaving their parents.  
  
"What happened here? Does this smart boy doesn't want to go to preschool?" a man suddenly approached them. He had a kind smile and eyes that Kyuhyun stopped crying to look at the man. "I am Park Jeong Su, just call me Leeteuk. I am the principal of SM Kindergarten and one of the teachers here, nice to meet you. What is your name young man?" Leeteuk squatted beside Kyuhyun and patted the child's hair.  
  
Kyuhyun kept quiet and instead stared at his soon-to-be teacher.  
  
"His name is Cho Kyuhyun," his mother answered in his stead, but the man just smiled and stood up before taking Kyuhyun's hand away from his mother's.  
  
"Now, be a good boy and enter your class, alright? Your mom will pick you up before you know it," Leeteuk smiled wider as he looked at Kyuhyun. "Don't worry Mrs. Cho, your son is in good hands," he turned to Kyuhyun's _umma_ and smiled brightly.  
  
His mother said her thanks and Leeteuk led Kyuhyun into the building. Kyuhyun normally would run away and hide behind his mother, but there was this motherly aura of Leeteuk that Kyuhyun felt safe with him.

 

 

•°•°•

  
On the other side of the entrance ground, another boy older by two years was walking beside his mother. The walk to school was a routine for him for the past two years and he was now in Kindergarten two.

Approaching the gate, he immediately ran towards his friends who were already waiting for him in front of the building entrance, Donghae and Eunhyuk. They looked like twins but they swear they weren't and they had different parents too, so Siwon believed them. He spotted Yesung too, who was with Ryeowook, who was the other boy's neighbor. Yesung was totally smitten by the little feminine boy and always went home early because of Ryeowook. Having the little boy here in the school, Siwon was sure they won't have any playtime together anymore.

Siwon waved goodbye to his mother before turning to his friends. It hadn't been a long time since they met each other, since they always play together even during the holidays.

"So have you watched the latest hero movie? Yunho was totally awesome in protecting Princess Changmin!" Donghae squealed excitingly.

"Changmin is a man, so it should be Prince Changmin," Eunhyuk scrunched up his nose.

"B-But they should get married!" Donghae looked totally devastated and Siwon was sure he could see unshed tears in the younger's eyes.

"D-Don't cry, Hae! They can still get married!" Eunhyuk panicked and hugged his best friend.

Siwon just chuckled and rolled his eyes, used to his best friends' antics when a wail suddenly cut his train of thoughts. He turned his head and his eyes immediately locked on the sight of the little boy crying while hugging his mother.

It must be his first day at preschool, he thought to himself as he observed the little boy's appearance and his uniform.

It was then when the boy's head rose up from his mother's shoulder that Siwon felt his eyes were going to bulge out. They boy was so _adorable_. So, _so_ adorable and it wasn't an exaggeration.

The little boy's brown curly hair was slightly messed up and he had the most adorable face Siwon had ever seen. And that brown puppy eyes could literally melt anything. Siwon stared at the boy and became very sad at looking the younger's tear stained face, but he resisted the urge to run and hug that little boy. He didn't even know his name!

"—Siwon?"

Siwon shook out from his thoughts when he heard his name being called and looked back at his friends sheepishly.

"We are asking you if you want to enter our class together," Eunhyuk looked at him with a confused look.

"Let us go then. I miss Zhou Mi- _seonsangnim_ ," Siwon nodded as he followed his friends into their classroom, not before turning to look at the little boy one last time.

 

 

•°•°•

  
Kyuhyun stared around the classroom as he sat the seat furthest behind. Leeteuk had seated him on the middle row and stuck a label of his name on the front of his shirt, but Kyuhyun immediately moved to the last row when the teacher left to attend another student.

He sulked and ignored everyone. He never wanted to go to school. He just wanted to stay at home and play his father's Ipad. He was thinking about ways to escape the prison when suddenly a clap raised the attention of every child in the class room.

"Good morning, everyone, my name is Leeteuk and I will be your teacher for this year," Leeteuk smiled widely in front of the class.

"And I am Seohyun, I will be teaching with Leeteuk for this year too. Nice to meet you," a beautiful - yes, Kyuhyun's thoughts - lady who stood beside Leeteuk waved her hand around and smiled cheerfully.

Some of the students were looking at the two teachers with no expression and some were cheering too.

Kyuhyun looked at the other children seated around his round table. On his left was a boy much smaller than him with black hair that was separated in the middle, his name label read _Ryeowook_. On Kyuhyun's right was another boy with feminine face and he was holding a pink bunny plushy. A _pink_ bunny plushy. Kyuhyun shook his head and read the boy's name label _Sungmin_ , before focusing at what the teachers were about to say.

"Now, to start the day, let us sing! What do you think? I am sure everyone knows this song," Leeteuk danced around, causing the students in the front and middle row to laugh as the man turned on the radio and a familiar music wafted through the room.

Kyuhyun recognized the song as the music was the background song of the TV show that his mother always played for him every morning. A few seconds later, most of the students were starting to sing along. Kyuhyun kept quiet and instead looked around, searching for cracks to run away. Ryeowook sang out loud too and seemed happy, while Sungmin sang too, while playing with his bunny.

"Come on, everyone sing!" Leeteuk started to dance around the class and coaxed everyone into singing.

Leeteuk then stopped beside Kyuhyun and smiled widely at Kyuhyun, in which the little boy looked away and ignored the elder.

"Come on, Kyuhyun, sing!" Leeteuk grinned and flailed the little boy's hands.

Kyuhyun stared at the desperate teacher before sighing - do not ask how a child can sigh - and started to open his mouth to sing. He almost shook his head at seeing how the _seongsangnim_ 's face lightened up before leaving to coax another child into singing.

In a moment, Kyuhyun found himself singing along the melody and clapping his hands when the music ended and the bell rang.

 

 

•°•°•

 

"Thank you for coming to Zhou's Magic Show," Zhou Mi grinned and took of his black magician hat before bowing. Zhou Mi had decided to be a magician on the students' first day, leaving everyone wondering about the magic tricks. Victoria, the other teacher was dressed up as a magician's assistant, of course not with the sexy outfits.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the morning session, and Siwon had never felt so excited to go to the playground before.

"Come on!" Siwon urged both his best friends to get out of the classroom. Donghae and Eunhyuk were debating about the magic tricks.

The three of them made their way out of their empty classroom, the two still bickering. Soon, Eunhyuk and Donghae were playing the see-saw, while Siwon swung absent-mindedly on the swing, waiting for a certain preschool boy to come.

Siwon soon found himself almost dozing off as he watched each preschooler running out of their classes, but the brown haired boy still wasn't in sight. The tall boy looked at the clock on the wall opposite of the playground - Leeteuk put it there hoping that children under six would look at the time. Thirty minutes more until the bell rang. Siwon frowned and many things ran in his mind.

_What if something happened to him?_

_What if he was bullied?_

_What if he fell down and couldn't stand back up?_

_Or what if he was given time-out? Surely he would get so bored right?_

Thinking of the worst, Siwon stood up and turned to his best friends who were laughing hysterically on the see-saw. Deciding not to bother them, the taller boy started to make his way into the preschool classroom before someone dashed out the room, almost causing Siwon to fall.

“What—“

Siwon hold the wall to prevent himself from falling and blinked, his sight focusing on a small figure running towards the gate entrance. Siwon frowned in confusion as the boy, the _adorable_ boy, ran pass the playground and instead stood in front of the bushes beside the entrance of the building. Siwon soon found himself following the boy and stood beside the boy who was now looking around the bushes for something.

“Um, what are you doing?” Siwon, the usual polite boy, immediately asked, introductions forgotten.

The little boy in front of him jerked in surprise and turned with wide eyes and stared at Siwon. Siwon yearned to pinch those chubby cheeks. At seeing Siwon instead of the teacher, the boy visibly relaxed, only to fix a glare that took Siwon aback. Siwon widened his eyes at the sudden hostile before he belatedly realized that there was a name label stuck on the little boy's uniform which read _Kyuhyun_. _Kyuhyun_. It was the name of the little boy. A wide smile made its way onto Siwon's face.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Siwon from Kindergarten Two!" Siwon introduced himself, and the boy only gave him a side-glance before looking back at his book. "Your name is Kyuhyun right?"

Kyuhyun barely glanced at the older male before continuing his search.

“What are you searching for, Kyu?” Siwon looked around the bush too, trying to search for something he didn’t even know.

“Searching for an escape path,” the boy answered and rummages the leaves in the bushes before turning to him with a displeased expression, looking at the older as if the other was an idiot – do not ask how a three-year-old child could make such face. “My name is Kyuhyun.”

“But Kyu sounds much cuter!” Siwon insisted before frowning. “An escape path? You want to escape?”

The little boy nodded and smirked widely – once more, do not ask how a child smirked – when he discovered a hole that he could fit into, connecting the entrance ground to the outside pavement. As Kyuhyun tried to crawl into the hole, much to Siwon’s panic, suddenly he was hauled by someone.  
  
Siwon gasped as Kangin, the scariest teacher in SM School, was holding Kyuhyun by the collar, hanging the poor boy up the ground.  
  
“K-Kangin- _seongsangnim_ ,” Siwon stammered.  
  
“What did we have here? A runaway preschooler hmm?” the scary teacher glared at the struggling preschool who was glaring at the one holding him.  
  
“He, he was just trying to search for something, Kangin- _seongsangnim_ ,” Siwon spoke up to rescue Kyu.  
  
“You should’ve known better than to follow him, Siwon,” Kangin’s voice made Siwon shrunk.  
  
“He did not help me, I chased him away,” Kyuhyun stood up to Siwon, surprising the older child.  
  
“So you do confess that you want to escape,” Kangin bellowed. “Do you know what happened to kids that escaped from school? They were struck by a car, their body parts all scattered and—“  
  
“Young Woon! What are you talking about?” a familiar voice full of anger rang out and Leeteuk came in sight beside Kangin, gently carrying Kyuhyun and stood the child up in the ground, holding his hand.  
  
“He is just a child, for SM’s sake,” Leeteuk glared at Kangin. Kyuhyun smiled victoriously at the sight, while Siwon fidgeted as he stood beside the preschooler.  
  
“He tried to escape, Jeong Su!” Kangin argued as he glared at the unaffected child.  
  
“But threatening him won’t work!” Leeteuk glared back, but his face turned kind and smiley as he squatted in front of Kyuhyun.  
  
“Don’t worry, Kyuhyun, what Kangin said wasn’t true,” he brushed the preschooler’s bangs as he looked at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun felt guilty at the adult’s disappointed tone. “Why are you trying to run away, Kyuhyun-ah?”  
  
“I want to go home,” Kyuhyun murmured and Siwon felt really, _really_ bad. He should’ve stopped the boy before Kangin came.  
  
“Is there someone bullying you or is there any problem in your class?” Leeteuk asked kindly, in which Kyuhyun shook his head. “I won’t tell your mom this time, but just put it up for a week, alright? If there is any problem, we can kindly search for a way together, alright?”  
  
Kyuhyun nodded before looking at the ground. “I am sorry, Leeteuk- _seongsangnim_.”  
  
“It is alright, but please don’t do it again. It will be dangerous out there alone,” Leeteuk patted the little boy’s head before turning to a startled Siwon.  
  
“I’m not mad at you, Siwon, don’t worry. I know you have absolutely no intention to run away,” Leeteuk smiled and ruffled the older child’s hair before walking away.  
  
“Kyu, it is bad to escape from school,” Siwon sighed in relieve as the teachers left them and turned to look at the adorable boy.  
  
Kyuhyun puffed his cheeks and glared at the older child. “We got caught because of you.”  
  
“I didn’t do anything!” Siwon frantically shook his head.  
  
“Just don’t bother me next time,” Kyuhyun huffed and walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Siwon alone.  
  
Siwon just stared at the brown haired boy before the bell rang, jerking the boy out of his reverie. He smiled widely.  
  
_He was so adorable even when he was angry._

 

 

•°•°•

  
The last bell rang, telling everyone that it was time to go home. All of the children ran out of their classrooms, most of them ignoring the warnings of their teachers to be careful. Some of the children ran towards the playground and continued playing; disobeying their parents’ orders to go home, but that was not Kyuhyun. Once the bell rang, Kyuhyun immediately made a beeline towards the school gate where his _umma_ was already waiting for him. She was talking to another mother it seemed.

“Ah, Kyuhyun, how is your day?” his _umma_ smiled widely and held the little boy’s hand as soon as she saw her beloved son. Without waiting for the boy to answer, she returned her attention to the _ahjumma_ beside her. “This is my son, Kyuhyun. Today is his first day in preschool. Kyuhyun, this is Choi _Ahjumma_ ,” she introduced Kyuhyun.

“Nice to meet you, Choi _Ahjumma_ ,” the always _polite_ little Kyuhyun bowed as he said his greetings to his mommy’s new friend.

“Such an adorable son, you have,” the _ahjumma_ pinched Kyuhyun’s chubby cheeks and giggled.

When both mothers resumed their chats, Kyuhyun discreetly wiped his cheeks. He hated it when someone touched his cheeks. As Kyuhyun was thinking for a _polite_ way to tell his mommy he wanted to go home quickly – and play Ipad – Choi _Ahjumma_ ’s voice startled him. The auntie was calling his child who was walking towards them and turned out, it was the boy earlier. The boy who caused Kyuhyun’s escape plan to fail.

“I’m back, _umma_ ,” the boy greeted his mother before widening his eyes as he spot Kyuhyun right beside him. “Kyu?” the boy grinned very widely.

“ _Ara_ , you know little Kyuhyun? Well then, this is Mrs. Cho, Kyuhyun’s mother. And their house is only a couple of blocks away from ours.”

Siwon greeted Kyuhyun’s mother genuinely before both mothers decided to start walking home together with their children.

Kyuhyun still hadn’t forgiven Siwon for busting his brilliant escape plan, so he ignored the older’s ramblings, but something caught his attention. It was a book that Siwon was holding and Kyuhyun took it away, surprising Siwon.

“You like it, Kyu? My friend gave it to me, it was a game magazine,” Siwon explained.

Kyuhyun then proceeded to flip the pages open. He still couldn’t understand most of the texts, but he could learn while looking at the pictures about the games.

“Do you want it? I will give it to you,” Siwon smiled as he ruffled the little boy’s brown locks.

Kyuhyun hated his hair getting messed up but maybe he could make an exception for now. Kyuhyun held the book tightly with one hand while his other hand was holding his mommy’s as he walked beside Siwon who looked very happy.

They were walking pass a road junction when Siwon suddenly pulled Kyuhyun away from the road. The little boy was walking pass the pavement towards the road and it seemed like their mothers were talking very excitedly as they didn’t realize their sons.

“Be careful, Kyu,” Siwon switched their position so Kyuhyun was walking far from the road on the pavement as they followed behind their mothers.

Kyuhyun looked at the oblivious Siwon who was looking straight ahead and a ghost of smile on the preschooler’s lips.

 

 

•°•°•

  
During playtime the next day of school, Siwon found his favorite preschooler inside the preschool classroom sitting on the small chair, reading the magazine he gave him yesterday. With a smile, Siwon approached the boy and sat beside him, although the chair was too small for him.

“Hello, Kyu,” he greeted.

Kyuhyun merely ignored Siwon and instead turned a page from the magazine before continuing to read.

“You wouldn’t think of escaping again right?” the older asked Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun looked at Siwon with a frown before huffing and returning to his book.

“I don’t want to get mud all over me and the book,” Kyuhyun simply said, but it caused a grin to be permanently carved on Siwon’s face all day long.

 

 

•°•°•

  
The next time Siwon noticed Kyuhyun in the playground was when the boy was bullied by a student from Kindergarten one, Kim Heechul. He looked like a _she_ , but he was definitely a _he_. He was known to be the biggest bully in SM School and most children were scared of him, not including Siwon.

 _How dare he bully Kyu_ , Siwon furrowed his eyebrows as he made his way to save _his Kyu_.

“Hand over that magazine to me now!” he heard Heechul demanded Kyuhyun. The huge bully was sitting on top of a human-horse who Siwon recognized as Han Geng, a Chinese, whom seemed to enjoy Heechul’s company, although he was more treated like a slave.

 _Poor him_ , Siwon shook his head as he stood in front of Kyuhyun, shielding him.

“Do not bully him, Kim Heechul!” Siwon made his face as scary as possible for a child.

“What do you want, Choi Siwon?” Heechul looked at Siwon disgustingly, and it actually angered little Kyuhyun.

“Don’t bully him,” Siwon held out both of his hands to protect his favorite boy.

“Then ask him to hand the book to me!” Heechul swung a wooden sword at Siwon’s direction.

“No, he wouldn’t,” Siwon took a step closer to Heechul. “It is my book,” another step. “You should call me _Hyung_ and promise me that you wouldn’t touch Kyuhyun again,” Siwon growled as he leaned his face very closely to the bully.

Heechul visibly gulped as he stood up and pulled Han Geng along with him, screeching empty threats at Siwon before running away with his best friend, or forced friend.

“Are you okay, Kyu?” Siwon turned to face the wide-eyed preschooler in front of him.

Kyuhyun didn’t answer, he simply watched Siwon as he tightened his hold on the magazine in front of his chest.

“Kyu? Heechul did not do anything to you, did he?” he touched and looked around Kyuhyun.

“I’m fine!” Kyuhyun mumbled rather loudly as he hid his face behind the magazine, but Siwon could’ve sworn he saw pink tainting the chubby cheeks.

“Don’t worry anymore. I will be your bodyguard, Kyu!”

Kyuhyun had never felt his heart beating so hard that he was scared it would burst.

 

 

•°•°•

  
It was on the second month that Leeteuk and Seohyun announced that they would be going to the zoo for a field trip next week. The class became very noisy and Kyuhyun scrunched his face before opening the magazine that Siwon gave him. He hadn’t finished it yet and who could blame him; he was still in preschool.

“It will be so fun right, Kyuhyun?” Sungmin turned to him, still hugging the pink bunny doll.  
                                                                                                                   
For the course of a month, Sungmin and Ryeowook had been permanent seatmates, and thus each of them was pretty much the only friends they have in their classroom.

“What do you want to see? I want to see unicorns!” Ryeowook grinned, a tooth missing.

“I want to see pink Easter bunnies!” Sungmin _giggled_ as he played with his bunny’s droopy ears.

Kyuhyun just shook his head, he didn’t have the heart to tell his only friends that those didn’t exist in the zoo, well except maybe the pink bunny, but still, there wasn’t any in the zoo.

“Alright, children, listen up,” Leeteuk clapped his hands. “We are not the only class to go, but the whole school will be going. So, I hope all of you will be nice to each other and not be naughty, okay? Now here are the list of things you are going to bring. Please give it to your parents so they can prepare it for you,” Leeteuk spoke very slowly so the children could actually understand it as he passed the class a piece of paper for each student.

“Okay, _seongsangnim_ ,” the children giggled as they said in unison.

This caught Kyuhyun’s attention as he weirdly felt excited at the thought that Siwon would be going with them too, but of course, he hid it.

As the bell rang, Kyuhyun, as usual sat on his chair, reading his magazine, while Ryeowook as usual, was playing with a Kindergarten two child called Yesung who always brought turtles to school. Sungmin on the other hand, had ran to the playground to play with someone called Henry who was in the same class with them, but the youngest were sitting on the front row.

Kyuhyun was secretly counting the minutes until Siwon came, grin plastered on his face.

“Have you heard the announcement, Kyu? We will be going to the zoo!” Siwon sat beside Kyuhyun. “What do animal do you want to see there, Kyu?”

“Horse,” Kyuhyun answered as it was the first thing that came into his mind as he looked at Siwon.

“We can even ride on them, you know!” Siwon chattered excitingly and Kyuhyun unconsciously smiled.

“D-Did you just smiled, Kyu?” Siwon suddenly looked at him with a smile that spoke up a lot and Kyuhyun blushed as he ducked his head down and pretended to read his magazine.

“No, I didn’t! You should get a glasses!” little Kyu puffed his cheeks and looked away from the older.

Siwon instead spent the rest of the playtime staring at an awkward fiddling preschooler with adorable chubby cheeks and big doe eyes.

 

 

•°•°•

  
They day of the field trip, Kyuhyun surprised everyone by wearing a pair of black glasses, a little top big for the boy’s face.

“I hate these glasses!” Kyuhyun puffed his cheeks as soon as he met his friends on the school ground, waiting to enter the bus, trying to take it off, but the teachers would always put it on him again.

“But you look so adorable, Kyu!” Siwon approached him and smiled goofily at the preschooler in glasses.

And Kyuhyun made up his mind that wearing a glasses wasn’t that bad.

“Children, please enter the bus one by one, following your homeroom teacher, alright?”

Soon, Kyuhyun was seated on a two-seater sofa seat on the bus occupied by the preschoolers and Kindergarten one students. By the window was Ryeowook, leaving Kyuhyun seating beside the path, while Sungmin sat on another seat beside Henry. The little glasses boy was still sulking since he realized that he wasn’t going to spend the trip with Siwon.

“Changmin, you should sit with your class, not with Yunho!”

“Heechul, stop scaring Yerin out with your snake-shaped doll!”

“Han Geng, please don’t share all your breakfast with Heechul!”

“Sungmin, you are going to suffocate Henry if you keep hugging him like that!”

 With the magazine opened on his lap, Kyuhyun tried to drown out the background noise of the bus.

 

 

•°•°•

  
“I want to see fishes!” Donghae declared as he played with his nemo plushy that he brought for the zoo visit.

“I wanna see monkey!” Eunhyuk declared next as he brought his picture book about monkeys.

Siwon, who sat by the window looked out the glass, his mind floating towards a certain boy with short curly brown hair, huge glasses, and chubby cheeks.

“Won, why are you smiling like that, it is creepy,” Donghae frowned as he poked the taller’s cheek with his doll.

“He had been like that since the first day of Kindergarten two,” Eunhyuk just shook his head.

“And you have been playing less with us!” pouted Donghae.

“He had a princess in class called Kyu—something,” shrugged Eunhyuk.

“He is called Kyuhyun and he is boy, so he is a prince. And he is so adorable,” Siwon sighed and smiled alone again. His best friends could only shook their heads and resumed whatever they were doing earlier.

For the rest of the trip, Siwon ate then thought about Kyuhyun, before eating again and thinking again, sometimes listening to Zhou Mi’s announcement.

An hour later, the bus stopped, and everyone became very excited that the teachers were having difficulty in managing them. But everything turned out well. Once off the bus, every class was divided into two groups; boys and girls with each homeroom teacher. He saw Kyuhyun with Leeteuk and the boy seemed pouty. He _was_ disappointed when he heard that he couldn’t walk with Kyuhyun, but he would make it up later.

The tour started and they first visited the lion cage, in which some of the girls were scared and were hiding behind the teachers, but during the trip, Siwon’s eyes were only for Kyuhyun. The boy was walking beside another boy holding a pink bunny and Siwon frowned at the sight. His parents taught him to never hate someone and always share with each other but Siwon felt upset as he saw how close the shorter boy was with _his_ Kyu. The shorter boy had his arm around Kyuhyun’s and Siwon’s frown deepened. He definitely _hated_ sharing Kyuhyun.

The rest of the tour seemed unappealing to Siwon anymore as he followed behind his other classmates, half-heartedly listening to the tour guide. Finally they reached the kids’ zoo where they could pet bunnies, ponies, turtles, and many other small animals.

In no time, the children were running around and Siwon tried to search for Kyuhyun. Suddenly, a wail surprised him. It sounded familiarly like... Kyuhyun! Siwon frantically ran, avoiding the other running preschoolers as he searched for the source of the cry. Soon, his eyes settled on Kyuhyun. The little boy was standing in a puddle of mud and his pants to shoes were stained with mud. But the scene that caused Siwon to panic was the little boy rubbing his eyes from underneath his glasses.

Siwon approached the boy and heard sobs coming out from the preschooler. Immediately, the older child ran towards the crying boy and held Kyuhyun's shoulders.

"Kyu?"

The next sight caused Siwon's heart to break.

Kyuhyun looked up to Siwon with teary eyes and there were tears streaming down his face. He looked so guilty that made Siwon felt guilty too for causing the look on the little child. Still too surprised, Siwon didn't have the time to react when Kyuhyun suddenly ran away, pushing Siwon away, and Siwon could only call the younger's name.

Deciding to run after the crying boy, Siwon turned, only to see Heechul standing in front of the space where Kyuhyun had been earlier. The bully's smirk slipped as he looked at Siwon's expression.

"What have you done to Kyuhyun?" Siwon glared at the younger boy as he took a step forward; mustering the _scariest_ face he could as a child. It could even beat Kangin's.

"I didn't do anything! Don't blame me for everything!" Heechul tried to hide his fear as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"I told you not to bully him again, Kim Heechul. And you made him cry!" growled Siwon as he stood right in front of Heechul.

Before Heechul could retort, Kangin seperated them.

"That's enough you guys! No fighting here!" the teacher growled as he held both boys apart. "And you again, Heechul! We are going to have a long talk," Kangin glared at Heechul as he dragged away the half relieved and half scared boy away.

Siwon frowned and turned away, trying to locate Kyuhyun when his foot kicked something. He looked down the ground and saw something peeking from the mud, before squatting down to retrieve it. It was Kyuhyun's magazine which was now soaked with mud.

_So this is why Kyu was crying._

_He loved this magazine so much._

With a sigh, Siwon slowly held the soaked magazine as he searched for his preschooler.

 

 

•°•°•

  
Leeteuk carried the little boy and settled him on a bench near the children zoo. He had just changed the preschooler's pants and was thankful that he requested every child to bring extra clothes, or else, he wouldn't dare to face the parents if their children became a dirty mess.

"Have you stopped crying now, Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk squatted in front of Kyuhyun so they were in the same eye level.

Kyuhyun's eyes were puffy and red, but otherwise, he had stopped crying and was looking at Leeteuk with huge puppy eyes that Leeteuk felt sad too.

"We can buy you another magazine," Leeteuk gave the boy a kind smile.

"It won't be the same magazine," Kyuhyun dropped his head shook his head, looking even sadder.

"We can buy you the same issue magazine."

"But then it won't be from Siwon..." Kyuhyun looked at his homeroom teacher again, now with unshed tears in his eyes.

Leeteuk blinked before smiling. This was one of the reasons why he loved children. They were so adorable, naive, and innocent.

"Siwon will understand, and I'm sure he will give you a new one," Leeteuk patted the preschooler's head before standing up.

Kyuhyun then surprised Leeteuk by tugging at his shirt and looking at him with kicked puppy face.

" _Teukie-umma_ ," Kyuhyun called Leeteuk the special nickname he gave the teacher - which Leeteuk had no choice but to accept it. "I don't want Siwon to hate me..."

Leeteuk chuckled a little and squatted back down.

"I don't think Siwon can ever hate you. He adores you," Leeteuk ruffled Kyuhyun's hair.

"B-But..." Kyuhyun looked at the ground.

"What's wrong, Kyuhyunnie?" Leeteuk frowned and became worried.

"Everytime I'm with Siwon, my heart beats so fast. I'm afraid it will burst," Kyuhyun looked at Leeteuk with innocent eyes.

Leeteuk almost died from how adorable the boy is. His mind was whirling for a good explaination that the boy is in love with Siwon. But then his talent in speech was suddenly gone.

"You are in love with Siwon, Kyu," was the only thing that Leeteuk could come up with.

Kyuhyun looked at Leeteuk with even bigger eyes and his mouth forming an circle, before his cheeks became tomato red.

Leeteuk chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair one more time before carrying the preschooler when suddenly Kyuhyun wailed and struggled to get down. Leeteuk instantly saw why. Siwon was standing a few distances away, holding a mud crusted magazine and was looking at Kyuhyun worriedly.

As Leeteuk put the child down, Kyuhyun once again surprised his homeroom teacher by pecking Leeteuk's cheek before running towards his _prince_.

"Should I be jealous?" a voice startled Leeteuk and Leeteuk stood up, seeing Kangin standing beside him.

"Nah, he already had Siwon," Leeteuk chuckled and leaned at the taller man's shoulder as Kangin wrapped his arm around Leeteuk's waist. "And I already have you, Young Woon," Leeteuk added and kissed his _boyfriend_ 's lips.

 

 

•°•°•

  
Siwon stared at Kyuhyun as the younger ran towards him, face a little flushed. But he stopped crying, so it was fine.

"Kyu, are you alright?" asked Siwon as he looked at Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun was looking at the ground and Siwon frowned harder.

"Are you are crying because Heechul caused your magazine to fall into mud?"

Kyuhyun peeked at him from under his bangs before looking down again.

"I'm sorry," the preschooler murmured but still not facing Siwon.

"W-What?" Siwon heard it but he was definitely sure he heard it wrong.

"I'm sorry I dirtied your magazine!" Kyuhyun almost shouted and now he was looking at Siwon with unshed tears in his eyes.

Siwon blinked a few more times before he sighed in relieve and hugged Kyuhyun. "I am not mad at you, Kyu. And you don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything bad at all." he declared and stroked the boy's hair.

Kyuhyun lifted his head from Siwon's chest and looked at the older, hands fiddling with his glasses.

"You don't hate me?" Kyuhyun asked with huge puppy eyes.

"I can never hate you, Kyu! I love you!" Siwon smiled fondly and stroked Kyuhyun's hair again.

Kyuhyun stared at the taller before his face suddenly turned scarlet.

"Kyu? What's wrong Kyu? Are you sick?" Siwon immediately panicked as he put his forehead on Kyuhyun's, something his mother always did when he had a fever.

Kyuhyun was silent for a moment before he suddenly kissed Siwon.

"I love you too, _Siwonnie_."

 

 

•°•°•

  
After the zoo trip, Kyuhyun and Siwon became much closer than ever. Siwon was actually kind of ashamed that he was even jealous towards Sungmin since now the bunny-loving boy was always seen to be with another boy, Henry. Kyuhyun and Siwon spent their time during recess together and they even played together after school in Kyuhyun's house. Even after years.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cho. Is Kyuhyun inside?" Siwon greeted Kyuhyun's mother as he tightened his hold on his backpack strap.

"Kyuhyun is always waiting for you, Siwon," Mrs. Cho chuckled as she ushered the senior high school student into her son's room.

"Kyu!" Siwon grinned as soon as the bedroom door was closed.

Kyuhyun was as usual, sitting on the chair, playing his laptop. He only grunted in greeting.

"Look, Kyu! I bought us the latest game magazine!" This caught Kyuhyun's attention as the junior high school children made his way towards Siwon and sat beside him.

"Another magazine again? My bookshelf can't fit anymore magazine!" complaint Kyuhyun, but he flipped the magazine nonetheless.

"You should just throw away the oldest ones. You even had the mud stained magazine Kyu!" Siwon sighed as he looked at Kyuhyun's packed bookshelf.

The bookshelf was only filled with the magazines that Siwon gave Kyuhyun, for almost ten years. And there was also a frame, containing the mud crusted magazine. The very first magazine Siwon gave him.

"No, they... I might read them again someday," mumbled Kyuhyun as he looked away.

"Aw, you love me that much hmm?" Siwon looked at Kyuhyun with a smile.

"No, I don't! Go away, Siwon!" Kyuhyun pushed Siwon down his bed.

"Why won't you call me _Siwonnie_ again? You used to declare you love me when we were in Kindergarten," Siwon laughed and pecked Kyuhyun on the lips  
.  
"That was years ago, Won!" growled Kyuhyun.

"But still that feeling doesn't fade, right?" Siwon suddenly pounced on Kyuhyun, hands on each side of the younger's head. "I still love you, Kyuhyun. And will always love you."

"So cheesy," Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, but his cheeks tinged with pink, and he proceeded to whisper the words that made Siwon the happiest man on earth.


End file.
